To Be Needed
by JashinsFallenAngel
Summary: Erik is given another chance at life. He is told of a girl who needs him as much as he needs her. What will come of this, this feelng of being needed? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own anything but the OCs and the plot. Enjoy!  
_

Sad, dark eyes scanned the dimly lit catacombs. Shattered glass was scattered all over the floor. A gloved hand ran over the keys of the organ absentmindedly before playing several meaningless notes. The figure's left side of his face was burned, deformed. No longer was he wearing a mask, for he had left it when he had run away. His catacombs, his home, lay in shambles, finally resembling the hell he had once referred it as. He reached into his pocket and traced a large ring that rested inside. Tears ran down his face as he recalled Christine's betrayal.

"_I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now how you repay me, denied me and betrayed me…"_ He sang softly.

"Is this anyway for the infamous Phantom of the Opera to act?" an angelic voice asked. Erik turned to see a fair haired maiden bathed in a bright glowing light and wearing a flowing gown.

"Who, or what, are you?" he asked.

"You know what I am Erik. Did you not claim to be one such as me?" she replied. When he said nothing, she walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at her face, expecting to see disgust and instead seeing a kind smile.

"Why are here?" he asked her. The angel's smile widened as she turned away from him.

"Ahhh, that. Well you see, God has decided to give you another chance. When he saw your free Christine and Raoul, he thought you could help us."

"And how could I help God?" he asked bitterly.

"There's a girl who needs you as much you will soon need her." This statement shocked him into silence, so the angel decided to continue.

"You are needed in New York….In the year 2011." Before he could utter another word, his chambers began twisting and morphing into the bustling streets of 21st century New York.

"_**You are given a year to rebuild your opera. Good luck, Phantom." **_The angel whispered before Erik stole into the dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kristina Lange stood outside a large building, clutching a piece of paper with the words **'AUDITION FOR THE OPERA POPULAIRE'**. This theatre was opened only recently but had abundant success. She took a deep breath and walked in, gasping when she saw the entryway looked exactly like a set from the 'Phantom of the Opera.'

"Hello, can I help you?" a voice asked. The brown haired girl jumped slightly and turned to see a auburn haired girl about her age.

"Yes, I am here for the auditions." Kristina told her. The girl smiled.

"Cool, follow me. I'm Keira Pryor by the way." Keira said.

"Kristina Lange." The blue-grey eyed girl replied, following the other.

"So the audition consists of A) Singing whatever modern song the judges throw at you and B) a song from the musical of your choice. Think you can do it?" Keira asked when they reached the stage. Kristina nodded.

"Good, now go out there and good luck."

"Thanks."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Erik groaned. All of the people auditioning were horrid! Only a handful of people were good while the rest screeched like scalded cats. _'Where is she? The angel said I would meet her during these auditions!'_ Sighing, Erik spoke into a microphone.

"How many more are auditioning Riley?" He asked. The speaker crackled for a moment before a clear, feminine voice was heard.

"There's just one more. Relax; we'll be able to stop for now after this one." Riley said, before turning to the girl on the stage. Erik looked to the girl and was stunned by her beauty. Her long, light brown hair seemed to be streaked with gold they way the lights hit it. Her skin was pale as snow, different then most women of this time period, while her eyes were a gorgeous blue-grey.

"State your name." Riley ordered.

"Kristina Lange." The girl answered.

"Well Kristina, would you like the hard part or the easy part first?" The dark haired male next to Riley asked.

"The hard part please. I like a challenge." Kristina said, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Okay then, let's hear….You found me by Kelly Clarkson." The male, Matt, said. Kristina smirked before taking a deep breath. Erik was amazed by her voice. She hit every note of that mildly passable song with ease. Both Matt and Riley were clapping when she finished.

"Brava! Now, which song are you going to sing, and from which musical?" Riley asked the talented girl.

"I am going to sing _'Wishing you were somehow here again'_ from Phantom of the Opera_._" Kristina told her.

"Alright, let's hear it." The singer took a breath and closed her eyes.

"_You were once my one __companion__  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_  
_Knowing that I never would_  
_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_  
_All that you dreamed I could_  
_Passing bells and sculpted angels_  
_Cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions_  
_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears_  
_Why can't the past just die?_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_  
_Try to forgive, teach me to live_  
_Give me the strength to try_  
_No more memories, no more silent tears_  
_No more gazing across the wasted years_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye"_  
_Help me say, "Goodbye""_

When the judges were about to comment another voice began to sing.

"Wandering child,  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance_**"**_

Kristina turned towards the voice to see a man who looked just like the Phantom. Knowing what to do, she sang her line.

"_Angel or father?  
Friend or phantom?  
Who is it there, staring?"_

The man smiled and continued their duet.

"Have you forgotten your Angel?

_Angel, oh, speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!_

Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze...

_Wildly my mind beats against you..._

You resist...

_**Yet your/the soul obeys...**_

_**Angel of Music,**_  
_**You/I denied me/you!**_  
_**Turning from true beauty!**_  
_**Angel of Music!**_  
_**Do not shun me/My protecter!**_  
_**Come to your/me strange Angel...**_

I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me; Angel of Music..."

Once the impromptu duet was finished, Kristina bowed.

"Thank you, I didn't know that this Opera had its own ghost." She said.

"Your welcome, and what is the Opera Populaire without a Phantom?" The man asked.

"True. It was a pleasure singing with you Monsieur…?"

"Erik, call me Erik. I would formally like to welcome you to my opera."

"You mean I…I passed?" she asked, excited.

"Yes, your voice is quite good. It still needs training to become great. Would you like me to teach you?"

"I would consider it an honor Monsieur Erik." Kristina said, smiling brightly before turning to the room's other occupants.

"Do either of you have the time?" she asked.

"Yeah, its seven." Matt told her. Kristina paled and ran off the stage, muttering,

"I'm late. I'm late. Dear god I'm so dead for this." She turned to the others when she reached the door.

"I apologize! I have to go. I will be back tonight." And with that, she disappeared.

"I wonder what's got her spooked." Riley stated.

"Yeah, she ran outta here like a bat outta hell. And you," Matt said turning to Erik, "Why did you refer to yourself as the Phantom?"

"I don't know…" Erik said, still staring after his newest student.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kristina burst into a broken down building. A group of people turned to face her, most of their faces fearful yet relieved, save for one. A brunette man at the head of the group had a scowl on his otherwise handsome face.

"You're late Kristina."

"I know Collin. I was caught up at an audition-Save your excuses, you know what we do to people who are late." Collin said, interrupting her. Kristina nodded sadly before being dragged to a small room. The others in the building tried to block out the pale girls screams as their boss beat her for hertardiness. An hour later, the girl limped back to the theatre. Once she was inside, she did her best to disguise it and prayed that her bruises had yet to appear.

"Kristina! You're back!" Keira said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You okay?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Just tired is all." She lied.

"Oh, let me show you too your room."

"Thank you." Kristina looked about, swearing she felt someone's eyes upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I own nada

"Krissy! Let me in!" Keira yelled knocking on her friend's door. Kristina slowly opened the door and smiled. Keira started to smiled but instead gasped when she saw a bruise forming on Kristina's face.

"What happened?" Keira nearly shouted.

"W-what do you mean?" Kristina asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. That bruise, where did it come from?" Kristina sighed and motioned her compainion inside. Keira stood there, waiting.

"I was late." The young soprano stated.

"Late for what? How does that explain why half your face is purple?"

"Keira if I told you a secret, would you swear never to tell anyone? Especially not Monsieur Erik?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

"Well you see…" She wasn't sure how to say it, "I'm part of a…I guess you call it a gang. Anyway, our leader has very strict rules and I broke one yesterday by being late."

"SO HE BEAT YOU?" Keira yelled. The brunette clasped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone could hear you!" After a moment of being silent, Keira tore Kristina's hand off of her mouth.

"Why are you apart of this gang in the first place? If Erik finds out you do drugs he'll have your hide!" she hissed.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Kristina said.

"Then what?"

"Well, we have rehearsals."

"Rehearsal's start next week, get talking." Sighing in defeat, Kristina gave in.

"Well after Mother died, Father and I ran out of money and had to live on the streets. He eventually met a man who offered to take me in. In return my father was given a large sum of money. That man then gave me to his son as a gift for his birthday. His son was the head of this gang and so belonging to him I am apart of it." Keira stared at her friend, confused.

"So you're dating him? The guy's son?" the green eyed girl asked, trying to make sense of it. Kristina shook her head violently.

"So you belong to him. You mean like if you were a pair of socks or an ipod?" Kristina nodded slowly.

"BUT THAT'S INSANE! YOU'RE A PERSON, NOT PROPERTY!" Once again, Kristina clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Shhhh! Please! Don't tell anyone! I know I'm not property. That's why I joined the opera house. I figure in a few years I can buy back my freedom." Tears welled up in Keira's eyes before she latched onto her.

"Oh Kristina! I'll help you in anyway I can! What's this guy's name?" She said when she finally let go.

"Collin Wilkins. And thank you Keira." Said girl nodded before leaving her friend's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Kristina was brushing her hair when a voice said

"Are you ready for your lessons?" The soprano jumped and dropped her brush. She turned around to see Erik and placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh, Erik you scared me. But yes, I am ready."

"I apologize for scaring you." Erik said, bowing his head. Kristina crossed over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't be. I'm quite skittish when I space out." She told him smiling. Erik, though surprised, smiled back.

"Alright then, Start from the top of '_Wishing you were Somehow here Again._'" He ordered. Kristina nodded and began.

"Relax; don't tense up, breath deeper." He told her softly. She nodded and continued.

"Help me say good-BYE…." The final note rang out clearly, as pure as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were wide.

"Was…was that me?" she asked, bringing a hand to her lips.

"Yes, it was my student. You're doing very well." Erik said, placing a hand on her makeup covered bruise. It took all of Kristina's will power not to yelp at the contact. She smiled at Erik. The moment was ruined by a knock at the door.

"Kristina, you have a guest." Matt said. Erik ran through the mirror as Kristina walked towards the door.

"Hello?" she asked timidly, opening the door.

"Let me in. You know I do not like being kept waiting." A gruff voice said. Kristina quickly opened the door and the man from the night before walked in.

"Collin. W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering why you didn't come home last night. I now see that you've gone and found a new home."

"Yes, this is what I was trying to-" His cold gaze silenced her.

"Do you really think I would let you go? Even if I was repaid the money you were bought with?" He growled out. When she did not answer, he picked her up by the collar and threw her onto the ground.

"For now you can stay here. But heed my warning, if you are late again a worse punishment then the one you were dealt last night will be given, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master."

"And don't you forget it." Collin laughed before leaving Kristina alone. The young soprano looked to the ground, tears streaking down her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Collin walked briskly down the halls, only to be stopped by Matt.

"Hey, would you like a ticket to Kristina's first performance? It would do her good to see a friendly face in the audience." Matt said, holding out a ticket. Collin took it silently and walked out the door. Matt frowned.

"What an ass." He muttered. He walked to Erik's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." An angered voice said. Matt walked in and saw a very peeved Erik.

"I'm sorry about that. Did we ruin your guys' lesson?" He asked. His boss nodded.

"I thought so but the guy wouldn't take no for an answer." Matt told him. His voice dropped a decimal.

"I don't like him. There's something not right about him, not at all." He told the Phantom. Erik nodded, taking him seriously.

"What was his name?" Erik asked.

"Collin Wilkins I believe." Outside the door Keira gasped and ran to her friend's room. She burst through the door, not bothering to knock and found her friend sitting at her vanity, holding her head in her hands and crying.

"Are you alright? Did the bastard hurt you?" she asked, looking the pale soprano over. Unable to answer, Kristina grabbed onto Keira and started sobbing. Unable to do much else, Keira stroked her hair and waited for the girl's sobs to die down. After five minutes, Kristina calmed and let go of her friend.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong." Keira ordered, concern filling her green eyes.

"I can never be free. No matter what I do, I can never be free." Tears once again spilled from her eyes and Keira could do nothing to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Don't own POTO**

**Thanks To -BKDaemon- for my first Review for this story! Heres a cookie!**

**

* * *

**

The next two weeks passed by without any further visits from Collin. Kristina threw herself into rehearsals as she tried in vain to forget the horrible news. Many times they would find her Erik was beginning to worry. He could see her distraction during their lessons and had heard her crying before several of them. _'This has been going on since that boy visited her.'_ He mused before one such lesson. Fury filled his entire being at the very thought of it. _'What did he do to her? If he laid a finger on her I'll…'_ He took a deep breath. It was too early for him to feel this way. The masked man had only known the gentle girl for a few weeks , he should not be feeling this protective if her. Shaking his head, he walked up to the mirror about to enter Kristina's room when he heard two voices talking.

"Ow! Keira!" A voice he knew to be Kristina's exclaimed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit your bruise!" Keira replied apologetically. Erik's green eyes narrowed. Since when did the pale skinned beauty have a bruise?

"It's okay. I'm just lucky it wasn't one of the newer ones." Newer ones? The worried tutor was about walk into the room and demand to know what had happened when Keira asked

"Why won't you at least tell Monsieur Erik?" There was a long pause.

"Well?" the green eyed girl asked impatiently.

"I just don't want him to see me like this. I want his respect, not his pity." the injured girl said coldly. Erik flinched at the ice in her voice while Keira groaned in frustration.

"Alright, it's your life." He heard the sound of things being packed up, footsteps walk away and a door opening.

"Thanks again Keira."

"No problem."

The door closed and Erik entered the room, seeing Kristina sitting at her vanity while fiddling with a bandage.

"What happened?" He asked, making her jump.

"New York is a lot more dangerous than Paris, monsieur." She lied. It hurt him that she couldn't trust him but she had her reasons.

"You need to be more careful." He told her. She nodded, turning to smile at him. It was that smile, so full of trust and innocence, that made him silently swear to both her, and to himself, that he would protect her from the faceless name that brought her harm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night was the opening performance of _'Phantom'_ and it was going splendidly. Laughter had radiated throughout the theatre when Courtney, the actress who played Carlotta, croaked like a toad. The end of the play was nearing, the stars acting their final scenes.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." _sang Erik's protégé, before kissing her performing counterpart. Erik couldn't help but feel a flare of jealousy, although he knew that both actors knew their relationship was completely platonic. A few minutes later, the curtains closed and the cast began to celebrate their successful first night. Kristina smiled as her companions as they congratulated her.

"Kristina, that was amazing!" Courtney told her as she gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You did well as Carlotta; a lot of actors have trouble with characters that are nothing like them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my dressing room." Kristina said with a smile before heading to the safety of her room. Once the door was shut and locked, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. In the silence of the room, she heard slow, steady clapping, as if someone was mocking her. Her heart went into hyper drive as she slowly raised her eyes to see the one person she feared most.

"Good job, Kristina." Collin told her.

"How'd you get in here? No one is allowed in here after the show."

"You think that would stop me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Good. Now," he walked over to her, "You have two minutes to get dressed in normal clothes before we leave." With that he unlocked the door and left. After her initial moment of shock, she scrambled to get changed. Then she ran out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarah waited at the usual meeting place. She looked around at the others with her. Apparently the boss wanted to meet tonight, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sarah…" a masculine voice said. The dark haired woman turned to see a dark eyed man walk over to her.

"Jason, you're early. Afraid of getting chewed out again?" she teased.

"Always. So," Jason looked around, "Boss man not here yet?"

"Nope, said he was going to be here eventually though."

"Eventually? Great. Why?"

"Apparently his pet had her first show tonight. He went to watch and retrieve her."

"Ahh. I understand."

"Good, I would began to doubt your mental capabilities if you didn't." a third voice said. Sarah and Jason turned to see Collin and Kristina walk in.

"Evenin' Boss." Jason said. Collin didn't answer but instead walked to the front of the group and began getting reports from everyone. Sarah watched as Kristina stood a few feet away from Collin, looking at said man fearfully. She felt bad for the fair skinned girl, but knew she couldn't do anything to help her. She was sorta in the same situation, just minus the fact that she wasn't sold to him. No, she joined out of her own free will.

"Sarah! Are you listening?" Collin yelled, breaking her out of her musings.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She said. Collin glared at her before Jason stepped in and gave the report for the East side. When Collin moved on, Jason sent her a look that clearly said 'What the hell?'

'Sorry, spacing out.' She mouthed. Her companion sighed and turned away from her. She let out a breath of air that she did not know she had been holding in. Hopefully nothing else made Collin angry tonight. Sarah's thoughts went back to Kristina. _'For her sake.'_

**

* * *

**

**Me: Ch 4 will be up soon! Next week sometime most likely because I am celebrating my 17th birthday this week! WOOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Finally! Thanks to TragicallyBeautifulNessarose, -BKDaemon-, and SakuraMoon08 for the reviews! Phantom plushies for all of you!**

**I Own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was early the next morning when Collin dismissed everyone. Jason nudged Sarah, waking the dark haired girl from her nap. She looked up at him quizzically and he told her that they could leave. Sarah nodded sleepily and stood up slowly. They were about to leave when Collin yelled at them to wait.

"What's up boss man?" Jason asked. Collin glared at him coldly.

"I need you two to take Kristina back to the Populaire." He told him.

"What? Why can't-We'll do it." Sarah said, interrupting him. Collin nodded as Jason stared at her. She shot him a look that said 'I'll explain later' and turned away from him.

"Good, Kristina!" The pale girl scrambled to her feet and ran towards them.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"You'll be going home with Sarah and Jason. I'll see you after your next performance, understood?" When she nodded, the brunette male turned to his subordinates.

"Take care of my property or else. Is that clear?" he questioned.

"Yes sir." they said. He nodded and walked away. Sarah took Kristina's hand and lead her to the car. The ride to the opera house was filled with silence. Once Jason parked the car, Sarah turned to their passenger.

"You know Kristina, if it makes you feel better, everyone wishes he would be...kinder to you."she told her. The soprano looked her dead in the eyes and whispered

"Then why haven't you tried to stop him?"

Silence filled the car once more as Kristina opened the door and ran to the building. Sarah sat back in her seat and sighed before saying

"Because we don't know how."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keira was waiting next to the main doors, pacing. She hadn't been able to relax since Kristina left. _'Who knows what that bastard could be doing to her.'_she thought worriedly. The doors then opened and her friend walked in.

"Oh thank god you're back," She said, hugging her, "I have been so worried about you! Are you hurt?"

"Not this time. I think he was too happy with my performance to really do anything last night." The blue eyed girl replied. Keira sighed in relief and the two went to their rooms. Once she entered her room, Kristina locked the door and walked over to the ornate mirror. She placed her fingertips on the cool, smooth surface of the glass and stared at her reflection. She sighed and walked over to her bad before laying down. As soon as her head touched the pillows, she was out. After several moments, Erik walked trough the mirror. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He placed a rose on her bedside table and disappeared back through the mirror.

The next morning, the managers announced that the cast had the day off. Their next performance wasn't for several more days and they deserved a rest after the previous night's show. Keira cheered and asked Kristina if she wanted to go shopping with her. Kristina declined, saying that she needed to spend some time alone. Keira pouted but let her friend be. Kristin decided to explore the opera house a little bit. She had been living there for awhile but had not had time to truly discover it. She grabbed a sweater from her room and set off. It was much later when she had finally arrived on the catwalk above the stage.

"The view from up here is amazing!" she breathed. She felt as though she was queen of the theater from up here. _'If I didn't love performing so much I probably would've loved working up here.' _Kristina turned to leave the catwalk when she misplaced her footing. She slipped and fell off the catwalk. Her hands shot up and she grasped the edge of the platform. She looked down at the stage that seemed a thousand feet below her. Her head snapped back up, her eyes squeezed shut. _'Please, someone. Help me.' _she begged as she felt her fingers slipping. Just as her fingers let go of the platform a gloved had grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Erik. He pulled her back onto the catwalk.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, still in shock.

"What are you doing up here? It's dangerous." he scolded. He lifted a hand and she tensed up as if expecting him to hit her. Instead, he placed a hand on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, fear still evident in her eyes. He leaned close to her and said

"I am nothing like him. I won't hurt you." With that he left, leaving Kristina alone to collect her thoughts. The young starlet immediately stood up and returned to her room, picking up the rose that had been left there. She smiled as she thought of the Phantom, of Erik. Every time she was near him, she felt her heart beat a little faster and it became harder to think of words to say, let alone sing.

"I just can't help falling for him." She whispered with a smile as she brought the rose to her nose.

"Falling for who, if I may ask?" a masculine voice asked. Kristina whipped around, half expecting to see Collin. She smiled in relief when she saw Erik standing there.

"You really are a phantom, Monsieur Erik. Why would you wish to know?"

"Because you are my student Kristina. I would like to know of anything that may distract you from your tutoring." he answered. _'Now tell me so I can make sure he can't take you away from me.' _he ordered mentally.

"Well I highly doubt he'll distract me. He's as passionate as I am when it comes to music. He lives in the Opera house with me though." she told him.

"Is he a member of the cast?" Kristina shook her head.

"He's a crew member then." Once again, the soprano shook her head.

"He's a very close friend of mine, a teacher of sorts to be precise." She told him. Before he could process what she had said, she placed a kiss on the uncovered side of his face. He looked at her, a looked of shock painted on his features. She smiled gently at him. He reached out to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch, a serene smile on her lips. Kristina opened her eyes slowly and looked deeply into his eyes. They leaned in to kiss when there was a knock at the door. Erik cursed under his breath, making Kristina chuckle. Erik took her hand and kissed it.

"Tonight, we'll hold our lessons in the catacombs.'Til then mademoiselle." With that, he disappeared through the mirror. Smiling, Kristina walked towards the door. She opened the door to see Riley standing there.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the female manager.

"No, I wanted to tell you that someone left you a message." Riley answered.

"What's the message?" she asked.

"I wrote it down here. Oh and just in case you decide to disappear again tonight, rehearsals begin again at eight sharp tomorrow morning." With that the brunette left. Kristina opened the note and read it, a smile slowly growing on her face. It read:

_'Some plans have changed. I will see you in a few months. - Collin'._

_'Yes! A few months of freedom! No meetings, no beatings and no Collin!"_ she exclaimed mentally, dancing a little.

"Maybe I'll join Keira shopping after all." She said softly. She went to find her friend and the two set off. They spent the afternoon in Time Square, stopping by stores such as Zara and Forever XXI. Eventually they ended up at the Hard Rock Cafe for dinner. They sat in the dimly lighted restaurant, talking about anything and everything. Finally, Keira said

"So are you ever going to tell him?" Kristina looked up.

"Tell who what?" she asked. Keira gave the starlet a flat look.

"One, Erik. Two, about the situation with Collin." The soprano picked up her drink.

"Actually, I think he's already figured it out." The young woman's eyes widened.

"Really? How do you know this?" Kristina went on to explain what had happened earlier on the catwalk. Keira was speechless. Then when her companion spoke of what he had said afterwards and what had nearly happened in her room, the auburn haired girl squealed with delight. She squealed so loudly that some of the cafe's other occupants turned to see what was going on.

"Sorry." Keira told them, before turning back to her friend.

"How do you think he found out?" Kristina paused.

"I think he may have heard our argument over whether I should tell him or not." she replied. The green eyed girl nodded and the two finished their meal in relative silence. They paid and went back to the Populaire. Kristina was putting the few items she bought in her wardrobe when she heard music. Curious, she walked towards the mirror. She saw Erik standing there holding out his hand. She took it and the faint music became louder. The duo descended into the catacombs, candles lighting themselves the moment they passed. Eventually they reached the main chamber of the catacombs. After he had helped her off the boat, Erik sat at the organ and looked at her.

"Shall we begin?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Months passed by and every night, unless Kristina had a performance, was spent in the catacombs. Erik couldn't deny it any more. Despite the fact they had known each other for little more then a few months, his heart was swelling with stronger emotions then he felt for Christine, even after all those years of observation. _'How could it be possible to feel this strongly for someone after a few mere months?' _he wondered. It didn't matter, he loved her and he needed her to know. It was only a week until the New Years ball and Erik was hoping to escort her. So when she came down for that night's lesson, he decided to go for it. They ran through several songs including _All I ask of you_ and _Past the Point of No Return_. There was a moments silence before he asked.

"Do you have an escort for the masquerade?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. Kristina had never even thought of going to the ball, yet alone having a date. She turned to her teacher.

"No, I don't. I haven't even thought about the masquerade to be honest." Erik's face lit up. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Would you mind if I escorted you?" he questioned. The brunette's face turned bright red. Her breath was caught in her throat. _'H-he's askin__g me to the masquerade? O-on a date?'_

"I'd like that." she told him. Erik smiled and their lesson continued as if nothing had happened. Once she returned to her room, Kristina ran to Keira's room. The auburn haired girl opened the door slowly, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Once the news spilled from her friend's lips however, her green eyes snapped open and were sparkling like emeralds. She pulled her into the room and began throwing dresses at her. Sadly none of the ones that she tried one looked right on her. Keira frowned before gaining an idea. She opened a trunk that lay in the corner of the room and opened it up. She gingerly pulled out a white ball gown and gave it to her friend.

"Try it on. Something tells me this is the one." Kristina nodded and put it one. Keira was right, it was the one. The soprano turned to her friend.

"Keira it's perfect. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother, Christine. She wore it the night she met my grandfather." The auburn haired girl answered. Her companion's blue-grey eyes widened.

"I couldn't possibly wear your grandmother's dress. You should be the one to wear it." Keira shook her head.

"Nonsense, you said it yourself, it's perfect. It fits you wonderfully. Besides, I have another dress to wear." The brunette's eyes filled with tears as she embraced her friend.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome. I have a mask you can wear as well but it will be staying with me until then. Now change back into some normal clothes and get some sleep." The next two days passed quickly and before they knew it the night of the masquerade was upon them. When Erik walked through the mirror to take Kristina downstairs, he was met with a beautiful sight. Kristina looked like a goddess in the borrowed gown. Her hair had been gently curled and some of it had small gems entwined in it. Erik himself wore the same outfit he wore that masquerade so many years ago.

"You look lovely." He told her. Her cheeks tinted red.

"You look quite handsome yourself Monsieur." she replied.

"Please, just call me Erik." He lifted his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall Erik." She replied, taking his arm. With that the duo went to join the ball.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Down in the ballroom, the party was in full swing. Both the cast and crew members had already begun dancing by the time our couple had arrived on the scene. Kristina saw Keira in a remote corner of the room and waved. The auburn haired girl waved back before turning back to talk to a cute guy. Erik heard a familiar song play and turned to his beautiful companion.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, holding out a hand.

"Yes you may monsieur." She answered as she took his hand. He led her out onto the floor and they began to waltz. They stared into each other's eyes; the rest of the room just seemed to disappear. The only person they saw was their partner. As the music slowed to a stop, Erik pulled her close and kissed her. Kristina wrapped her arms around his throat, eliminating any space between them. When they broke apart, Kristina smiled at him. That smile disappeared when she recognized one of the faces in the crowd. She paled visibly and ran out of the room. Concerned, Erik followed her. The room came to life, each person gossiping about what could have caused her to run like that. One man left the ball just as Erik reached the roof. Kristina was pacing, muttering the same thing over and over again.

"He knows, he knows."

"Kristina…" Erik said making her jump. She turned to him, fear in her eyes.

"He's going to tell him. He's going to tell him." She breathed.

"Who's going to tell who what?" he asked.

"Jason, he's going tell him what he saw." She repeated.

"Kristina, who's him? And what would he tell him?"

"The kiss. If he finds out I'll be killed. Then… then he'll come after you. Oh Erik, I don't want you to die!" Tears spilled from her eyes. Erik took a hold of her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Who is He?" She looked at the ground before speaking.

"He is my master, he is Collin." Before she could stop herself, the entire story spilled from her lips. Everything from her the sale between their fathers to the beatings she received whenever she disobeyed. When she finished, Erik's eyes were wide with rage. _'How...how could anyone treat __an angel so badly?' _he asked himself.

"Kristina, I swear that after tonight, no harm will come to you." She looked up at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Why would you do that? I'm nothing more then property! I'm worthless, so why-" She was silenced by him placing a finger on her lips.

"You are not worthless, nor are you a piece of property. You're a person and you mean the world to me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside the Populaire, Jason pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited.

"Come one boss man, pick up already." Jason mumbled. Finally after about half a dozen rings, someone picked up.

"_What is it." _A gruff voice snapped.

"Hey boss, hope I didn't interrupt anything." Jason replied.

"_Get on with it Jason."_

"Touchy. What did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"_I'm hanging up now."_

"No! Wait! I get it!"

"_Good, so what do you need to tell me?"_

"It's about your little pet." There was a pause.

"_Go on."_

"It seems that she has a boyfriend that she failed to mention." Another pause, this one much longer. Then it was broken.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Well, considering I just caught them waltzing for a little while before they started sucking face, yeah I'm sure." There was growling on the other side of the phone. Jason swore he could feel Collin's anger seep through the phone. To be honest it scared him a little bit. He waited a moment before speaking again.

"_Sir?"_

"Good work Jason, your job is finished."

"_Alright, later." _Collin growled once more and threw the phone against a wall. He grabbed his waiting suitcase and walked to a waiting limo.

"Where to Mr. Wilkins sir?" the red haired driver asked him.

"To the airport Samuel." He told the driver as he got in. Samuel nodded and started the limo.

"As you wish sir." He replied, pulling out of the driveway. He looked out the window, fury clouding his vision. _'It seems that I need to remind her just who she belongs to.'_


End file.
